watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
F*ck, Marry, Kill
' F*ck, Marry, Kill (#299)|next=yes|nextvideo= Life is Strange (2-2) (#300)}} F*ck, Marry, Kill was the fourth episode in the channel's Woman Crush Wednesday series. It had the girls play Fuck, Marry, Kill, a game where players choose between three people to do one action with This video was uploaded on May 27th, 2015 and was the 299th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea, Mackenzie, and Mars participating in the video. It was also Mars's first video on the channel. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls introducing Mars to the viewers and that they're going to play a game that she chose, Mars saying the name of the game. Andrea also informs the viewers about the new website, which has bios for the current girls at the time. Mackenzie also adds that they now have a merchandise store where the fans can buy WatchGirlsPlay merchandise. She mentions that they are using spreadshirt, which was not their number one choice, but it's what they're going to go with for now. Afterwards, the girls move on and play the game, Mackenzie being Team One and Andrea being Team Two. Mars begins the first round and says it's Harry Potter themed, which Mackenzie approves, she then gives the two the options of Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, or Molly Weasley. Mackenzie considers her options and says it's a tough call. Mackenzie says she'd marry Molly Weasley, reasoning that she's a sweet girl and was badass during the end of the series. Mackenzie is then heartbroken to have to choose between Draco and Hermione. Mackenzie then chooses to kill Hermione and fuck Draco. Andrea is next and says she's clearly going to marry Draco Malfoy, saying he's sexy and a villain. She would fuck Hermione and kill Molly Weasley, but says it's fine since she dies anyways. This confuses Mackenzie since Molly Weasley didn't die in either the book or the movies, Andrea laughing and saying she was joking. She then jokes that she's probably dead of old age by now. Mars then continues to round two, giving the girls the options of Ash, Misty, or Pikachu. Mackenzie seems to be taken aback at the theme of the choices, Mars telling her to think about Pikachu's tail. Mackenzie carefully chooses her options, and says she'd marry Pikachu, saying that he is cute, and that she'd fuck Misty and kill Ash. Andrea and Mars asks for any particular reason for Mackenzie's choice, Mackenzie saying that she finds Pikachu cute and doesn't hate him as much as she hates Ash, and that she loves Misty. Andrea then chooses to fuck Ash, not being sure why, Mars saying that it has to be the hair. Andrea then chooses to marry Misty, saying that she seems to be the motherly type and that all red heads she knows in her life have been the motherly type. She then says she'd kill Pikachu, saying that all he does is say his own name, which she finds annoying. Mars then announces that the third round is Mortal Kombat themed and gives the girls the options of Ferra/Tor, Jade, or Scorpion. Mackenzie says she'd fuck Ferra/Tor, saying that two hands are better than one, Andrea looking at her in horror. Mackenzie then looks at her other two options and has a tough time choosing, before choosing to fuck Scorpion and kill Jade. Andrea then says she'd kill Ferra/Tor, saying that they're ugly, before adding that she'd marry Scorpion and kill Jade. Mars then moves on to the fourth round, saying that the theme is politics, much to Mackenzie's dismay. Mars then gives the girls the choice of Sarah Palin, Hilary Clinton, or Nancy Pelosi. Mackenzie chooses to fuck Palin, before getting stuck on who to marry. After a while, Mackenzie says she'd marry Clinton and kill Pelosi, saying that all she wants is to fuck Palin and that she doesn't care about the other two. Andrea's face seems to imply that she disagrees with Mackenzie's decisions. Andrea says that she'd kill Palin as she finds her annoying, she would fuck Clinton, and marry Pelosi. Mars then moves on to round five, saying that they're men, which Mackenzie approves, Mars then gives them the choice of Mark Wahlberg, Denzel Washington, or Channing Tatum. Mackenzie says that she'd marry Wahlberg, saying that he owns a restaurant chain, she then says she'd fuck Washington but then notes that she'd have to kill Tatum, saying that Step Up was one of her favorite movies, but goes with her decisions. Andrea then says she wants to marry Wahlberg, saying the she had been in love with him since The Happening or his days as Marky Mark. She then says that she just recently saw Magic Mike and would fuck Tatum, Mackenzie saying it'd mean she'd have to kill Washington. Andrea says she doesn't know who Denzel Washington is, which Mars and Mackenzie are not pleased about. Mars and Mackenzie begin saying movies Washington has been in (sans White House Down which Washington was not in), which Andrea says she hasn't seen any of those. Later, Mars moves on to the final round, saying that the theme is tv characters and that they are couples. Mars gives the girls the options of Peter/Lois, Spongebob/Patrick, or Beavis/Butthead, Mars saying that Spongebob and Patrick could be two females. Mackenzie says that she'd fuck Peter/Lois but she likes Lois and not Peter, asking if Peter can just watch. Mackenzie then chooses to kill Spongebob/Patrick and marry Beavis/Butthead, Mars seemingly not liking her choices. Andrea says she'd kill Peter/Lois, finding them ugly, annoying, and she doesn't like Family Guy. She then says she'd marry Spongebob/Patrick, saying that she thinks they're the two most funniest characters, which Mars agrees on. Andrea then says she'd fuck Beavis/Butthead, saying that they were two kind of good looking dudes, Mars looking over at Mackenzie in confusion, saying that there's nothing good looking about Beavis/Butthead and that Peter is more attractive than them. Afterwards, the girls close the video and jokes that the viewers now know things about the girls that they didn't necessarily want to know. They then announce that the fans will see more of Mars and announce her as their Woman Crush Wednesday for the episode. External Links Category:Woman Crush Wednesday Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:2015